1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel, a display panel driving apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus including the display panel driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel for over-driving the display panel, a display panel driving apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus including the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel of a liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The lower substrate may include a switching element such as a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The upper substrate may include a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate, and includes a liquid crystal, an arrangement of which is changed by an electric field between a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode.
However, when a response speed of the liquid crystal is comparatively low, display quality of an image displayed on the display panel may be decreased.
A dynamic capacitance compensation method has been developed to increase the response speed of the liquid crystal. The dynamic capacitance compensation method compares a luminance of a previous frame and a luminance of a frame and applies a luminance difference generated from the comparison to a lookup table set in advance to increase a level of a data signal applied to the pixel electrode.
However, in the dynamic capacitance compensation method, a memory device is typically used for storing the lookup table.